Корзинка фруктов
— манга авторства Нацуки Такаи, выходившая с 18 июля 1998 по 20 ноября 2006 года японском журнале Hana to Yume. Всего вышло 23 танкобонов. В 2001 году эта работа удостоилась престижной ежегодной премии издательства «Коданся» за лучшую сёдзё-мангу. В ноябре 2009 года компания «Комикс-Арт» объявила о приобретении лицензии на российское издание манга-сериала «Корзинка фруктов». 7 октября 2010 года вышел первый том. Studio Deen адаптировало мангу в 26 серийное аниме, снятое режиссёром Даити Акитаро и транслировавшееся на телеканале TV Tokyo с 5 июля 2001 по 27 декабря 2001 года. Сюжет Школьница Тору Хонда потеряла мать в автомобильной катастрофе и осталась без крыши над головой, поскольку не хотела доставлять неудобства своему дедушке и лучшим подругам Арисе Уотани и Саки Ханадзиме. Несмотря на всё горе и невзгоды, выпавшие на её долю, Тору не стала унывать и падать духом. Она, втайне от подруг и родственников, начала жить в палатке, без опозданий посещая занятия и работая на нескольких работах сразу, стараясь осуществить мечту матери о том, чтобы её дочь окончила старшую школу и поступила в университет. Однажды, гуляя в окрестностях своего импровизированного лагеря, Тору наткнулась на большой дом. Как оказалось, в нём жил её одноклассник Юки Сома, который был невероятно красив и вызывал восхищение у всей школы. Дом принадлежал родственнику Юки — Сигурэ Соме, молодому писателю. Разобравшись в ситуации, в которую попала девушка, и, испытывая трудности с ведением домашнего хозяйства, Юки и Сигурэ решили помочь Хонде, дав возможность жить в своём доме в обмен на уборку и приготовление пищи. Поскольку палатку, где жила Тору, погребло под случайным оползнем, девушке не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как согласиться на их великодушное предложение. Однако Тору не знала, что в действительности представляет собой большой, богатый и старинный род Сома, члены которого приютили её. Их самый страшный, веками хранившийся в тайне секрет был случайно раскрыт Хондой, когда неожиданно появившийся ещё один член семьи Сома — Кё Сома, затеял драку с Юки. Оказалось, что давным-давно некоторые члены семьи Сома были прокляты духами, и при объятиях (даже случайных) с представителем противоположного пола или сильном волнении превращались в животных из китайского зодиака или Дзюниси. Так Юки становился мышью, Сигурэ — собакой, а Кё — кошкой (неприязнь между Юки и Кё, как между мышью и кошкой, по легенде, произошла из-за того, что мышка обманула кошку и заняла её место в зодиаке). Обычно Сома стирали память свидетелей при помощи гипноза, но для простодушной, и в то же время ответственной Тору, они решили сделать исключение, взяв с неё страшную клятву хранить тайну. Персонажи 150px|thumb|left|Тору Хонда 150px|thumb|right|Юки Сома 150px|thumb|left|Кё Сома Второстепенные персонажи 150px|thumb|right|Сигурэ Сома 150px|thumb|left|Уо-тян 150px|thumb|right|Саки Ханадзима 150px|thumb|right|Хатори Сома 150px|thumb|left|Хацухару Сома 150px|thumb|right|Момидзи Сома 150px|thumb|left|Киса Сома 150px|thumb|right|Хиро Сома 150px|thumb|left|Кагура Сома 150px|thumb|right|Аямэ Сома 150px|thumb|left|Рицу Сома Список серий * 01. The Strangest Day * 02. The Sohma Curse * 03. All Shapes and Sizes * 04. Here Comes Kagura! * 05. A Rice Ball in a Fruits Basket * 06. Invincible Friendship * 07. A Plum on the Back * 08. Don’t Cry, For the Snow will Surely Melt * 09. A Solitary New Year * 10. Make it Clear if it’s Black or White * 11. Everybody Loves Chocolate * 12. White Day * 13. A New School Term Starts! * 14. The Adult’s Episode — Yuki’s a Messed Up Snake! * 15. There Are No Memories it’s Ok to Forget * 16. If We’ve Three Then We Don’t Need To Fear Jason * 17. It’s Because I’ve Been Loved That I’ve Become Stronger * 18. The Strongest Tag — The Cursed Electric Wave Brother and Sister * 19. The Source of Cheer Can Be Affected By Colds Too * 20. Ayame’s Secret Life * 21. Sophist Boy Has Captured The Prince * 22. Prince Yuki Fan Club * 23. Is the Rumored Ri That Mother’s Daughter? * 24. The Curse of the Cat * 25. True Form * 26. Let’s Go Home Музыка ;Открывающая тема * «For Fruits Basket» : Автор: Рицуко Окадзаки ;Закрывающая тема * «Chiisana Inori» : Автор: Рицуко Окадзаки ;Другие треки # «Secret» — Окадзаки Рицуко # «Serenade» — Рицуко Окадзаки # «On the Stage» — Рицуко Окадзаки # «Black and White» — Рицуко Окадзаки # «Shuukyoku» — Рицуко Окадзаки # «So Gorgeous!» — Абэ Дзюн # «Memory — At Home» — Дзюн Абэ # «Sorairo» — Рицуко Окадзаки # «Teru Teru Momiji» — Рицуко Окадзаки Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт * *